Infidelidad
by the last star
Summary: No existe persona que nunca le haya sido infiel a su pareja y eso es algo que Kurt Hummel entendió por las malas y Blaine Anderson se lo demostró. Blaine x Kurt, menciones: Sebastian x Blaine y Karafsky x Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página**

**Pareja:** Blaine x Kurt, menciones de Sebastian x Blaine y Karafsky x Kurt.

**Título:** Infidelidad.

**Resumen:** No existe persona que nunca le haya sido infiel a su pareja y eso es algo que Kurt Hummel entendió por las malas y Blaine Anderson se lo demostró.

* * *

><p>Todo puede perderse en cuestión de segundos, una simple acción o una simple frase dicha con veneno puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Eso era algo que Kurt conocía pero ignoraba hasta que entró en aquella situación incomoda y dolorosa, claro está.<p>

Kurt Hummel nunca pensó que abrir aquella puerta, la puerta de aquella habitación perteneciente a su novio, aquella donde habían tenido su primera vez juntos, aquella que le mostraba ahora la infidelidad de su pareja y la misma que despedía un olor a sexo y lujuria.

-Puedo explicarlo- susurró Blaine tomando su camisa del suelo.

Kurt apartó su vista de él y la dirigió a su acompañante, aquel chico que de un momento a otro pasó de ser un intruso a alguien que amenazó su relación hasta que llegó a destruirla, y él no lo había notado.

Sebastian.

Blaine, colocándose su camisa lo más humanamente rápido posible, camino hasta Kurt.

-En serio puedo explicarlo, Kurt yo...- sus palabras quedaron convertidas en un simple susurro cuando Kurt levantó su mano hacia el frente indicando silencio, negó con su cabeza mientras que de sus ojos lagrimas amenazaban con salir, su mirada viajaba intercaladamente entre Sebastian y Blaine hasta que sus labios se separaron por fin intentando emitir sonido alguno pero lo único que obtuvo fue un nuevo silencio.

-No sé porque tanto drama si lo que sucedió aquí fue un desliz de una noche, creí que la reina del drama lo entendería, ¿Sabes?- Sebastian hizo un silencio para ver al chico y su expresión- Deberías darle algo más de diversión a tu novio, no por nada aburrido me llamó- Sebastian se colocaba su ropa de vuelta pero en ningún momento dejó de observar a quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué novio?- fue la pregunta soltada por Kurt de un momento a otro, mostrando su desprecio y ocultando la tristeza de su voz -Que yo sepa, yo no tengo.

-Kurt, por favor...

-Blaine, del todo el tiempo que llevo parado aquí tú no has dicho tu explicación, ¿O, acaso no te atreves a desmentir lo que Sebastian me esta diciendo?- Al ver que Blaine agachaba su cabeza y posaba su mirada en sus pies descalzos Kurt no pudo aguantar más y las lagrimas que amenazaban antes por salir viajaron libremente por sus blancas mejillas.

-Kurt, tan sólo... No me dejes, yo en serio lo sien...- sus palabras quedaron nuevamente en el aire, interrumpidas esta vez por el dolor que sintió Blaine en su mejilla derecha cuando Kurt estampó su mano en ella y ladeara su rostro. Del sonido de un golpe a un silencio sepulcral roto nada más que por la agitada respiración de quien propino la bofetada y sus ligeros sollozos.

-Eres un maldito idiota- la voz de Kurt se quebró en algún momento de la oración y su mirada ya no mostraba tristeza sino más bien ira mal contenida -¿Qué no te deje? ¿Qué lo sientes?- Kurt rió de forma despectiva y sarcástica mientras a ambos les dedicaba una mirada de profundo asco -Por mí pueden seguir revolcándose como conejos, NO ME IMPORTA- y Kurt sonrió, sonrió para ocultar su dolor.

Sebastian había caminado hasta Kurt y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Si no te importa ¿Para qué el drama?- Sebastian hablaba muy cerca de él, retándolo a contestar.

-Porque amaba a Blaine lo suficiente como para hacer mi drama- las orbes de Blaine por un momento brillaron con esperanza y Kurt lo notó -Pero como lo he dicho, amaba, verbo conjurado en pasado, me he dado cuenta de que él no lo vale.

»Es cierto, estoy destrozado por dentro, fue mi primer novio, mi primer beso real, mi primera vez y mi primer amor correspondido, o eso creí...- Blaine hizo ademan de interrumpir pero Kurt extendió su mano nuevamente, indicando que lo dejara continuar -... Pero como otras veces en las que he estado sólo, lo superaré, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que alguien que no lo vale me deprima.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se agrando ante la mirada asqueada que Kurt les enviaba y ante el shock del Blaine, aquel que seguía con la camisa sin abotonar, la cremallera baja y parado ahí, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Diviértanse revolcándose todo lo que gusten- Kurt se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudiera sin mostrar su desesperación por salir de ahí, a pesar de decir lo que dijo, el no se creyó ni media palabra de lo que por su boca salió y daba gracias a Dios o a cualquier ser divino que él actuara tan bien.

Se despidió de la amable mujer, madre de Blaine, y Lily le regaló una sonrisa, brindándole el confort que él necesitaba porque, ella lo sabía. La mujer de larga cabellera rizada y estatura media se acercó y abrazó al muchacho, brindándole un hombro en el que pudiese llorar.

-Kurt, siento mucho lo que idiotamente mi hijo te hizo y no te pido que regreses con él porque sé muy bien que terminaron, pero te pido que al menos lo disculpes- la mujer sintió como el chico en sus brazos se estremecía e intentaba reprimir sus sollozos.

-Kurt...- la voz de Blaine, proveniente de la escalera seguido por Sebastian, hizo que Lily observase con reproche a su hijo.

-Me tengo que ir, me llamas luego, Blaine- Sebastian le había guiñado un ojo para retirarse por la puerta de la entrada principal.

-Gracias por todo señora Anderson, pero me temo que me tengo que ir- Kurt se separó de los brazos de aquella encantadora mujer y beso su mejilla.

-Kurt, no es bueno que conduzcas hasta tu casa en ese estado- le dijo con preocupación sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

-No se preocupe, no vine en auto, me iré caminando- contestó.

-No, yo te llevare- tomó al joven de la mano y lo guió a la salida, tomando su bolso y las llaves, tanto del auto como de la casa -Y cuando vuelva, hablaremos de esto Blaine Anderson.

La mujer ignoraba las sutiles protestas de Kurt y se retiró con él, dejando a su hijo parado en la escalera, en penumbras, sumergiéndose en la tristeza por culpa de su estupidez.

Kurt, sentado en el puesto de copiloto, observaba todo a través de la ventana.

-Kurt, cariño, sé que fui muy mala al llamarte, pedir que vinieras e interrumpieras lo que arriba ocurría pero, no podía solapar a mi hijo, él tenía que aprender por las buenas o en este caso por las malas a respetar una relación, siento que todo esto es en parte mi culpa por hacer esto y...- Kurt interrumpió a la mujer y le sonrió, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Al contrario, se lo agradezco, gracias por no solapar a Blaine y mostrarme la cruda realidad, bajarme de mi nube y hacerme pisar tierra firme, en algún momento íbamos a terminar y prefería mil veces terminar con él ahora a que seguir con la filosofía de "corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente"-

La mujer le sonrió y estacionó el auto frente a la residencia Hummel-Hudson.

-Kurt, te pido que disculpes a Blaine, no te pido que regreses con él, tan solo escúchalo, aunque no lo merezca- el mencionado asintió vagamente con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano hasta que vio el auto desaparecer, fue cuando entró por fin a su casa, ignorando a su padre, a su madrastra y a Finn, no quería hablar con nadie.

Tomó su celular para apagarlo y fue cuando vio quince llamadas perdidas, todas pertenecientes a la misma persona y fue cuando nuevamente la pantalla brillaba el nombre de aquella persona con la que menos deseaba hablar "Blaine"

Rechazó la llamada y en su directorio buscó otro nombre, cualquiera que supiese a quien llamaba lo hubiera tachado de loco, encontró el número y marcó.

-¿Hola? ¿Dave? Habla Kurt-

**CoNTiNuaRa...xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Se me ocurrió mientras estaba con el estilista y me cortaban el cabello, escribiendo para pasar el rato -ríe- esta será una historia de dos o máximo tres capítulos, pronto subiré el segundo, y depende de cómo lo escriba, un tercero. Ahora pregúntense para que Kurt llama a Dave Karafsky ;)

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página**

**Respuesta a reviews del capitulo anterior al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Blaine x Kurt, menciones de Sebastian x Blaine y Karafsky x Kurt.

**Título:** Infidelidad.

**Resumen:** No existe persona que nunca le haya sido infiel a su pareja y eso es algo que Kurt Hummel entendió por las malas y Blaine Anderson se lo demostró.

* * *

><p>Cuando una persona es descubierta siendo infiel a su pareja es duro afrontar las consecuencias y más si de verdad amas a esa persona a la que estas hiriendo, pero hay veces en que la razón queda de lado cuando de los placeres de la vida se trata, llegando a reflexionar sobre tus actos cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás. Esto es algo que Blaine Anderson conocia en cierta forma pero que llegó a comprender cuando lo vivió en carne propia.<p>

-Kurt, tan solo... No me dejes, yo en serio lo sien...- y sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando en su mejilla sintió estamparse con fuerza la mano de su ¿novio? ¿Ex-novio? No lo sabía con exactitud, tan solo sabía que aquel chico al que había lastimado hacia lo posible por suprimir sus sollozos.

-Eres un maldito idiota- cuando escuchó la voz de Kurt quebrarse él también se quebró, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo sino fuera por que sabía que debía afrontar las consecuencias de su calentura -¿Qué no te deje? ¿Qué lo sientes?- Kurt rió de forma despectiva y sarcástica, Blaine cerró sus ojos porque no quería ver a la cara a ese chico, no podía -Por mí pueden seguir revolcándose como conejos, NO ME IMPORTA- Kurt sonrió y Blaine terminó por quebrarse.

Su shock no lo había dejado escuchar más, Sebastian se acercaba a Kurt y Blaine no pudo importarle menos lo que este dijera, todo había acabado a fin de cuentas, él lo había herido y lo había arruinado.

Cuando Kurt lo había nombrado como su primer todo, Blaine se había sentido dichoso de ser su primero, el primero en haber recibido un beso de aquellos labios, el primero en haber probado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el haber sido el primero en escuchar un "Te amo" salir de aquellos labios sonrientes y el primero en corresponderle, por eso cuando Kurt había dicho que era la primera persona que le correspondía como debía iba a hablar y a decir cuan cierto era su amor por él, pero calló cuando la mano de porcelana se elevó, indicando que le dejara terminar.

Cuando escuchó a Kurt Hummel decir que él no lo vale su mundo cayó en pedazos, aquel pequeño mundo de cristal cuyo centro no era otro que aquel chico que ahora lo miraba con asco, su frágil mundo se partió en pedazos.

-Diviértanse revolcándose todo lo que gusten- Blaine reaccionó al ver salir a Kurt rápidamente, con esa pose de diva orgullosa, tan fuerte como siempre ha sido, _iba_ a seguirlo, detenerlo e intentar arreglarlo todo y aquí la palabra clave es iba.

Cuando dio un primer paso una mano se enredó en su muñeca, impidiendole continuar, volteó a ver y la mirada misteriosa de Sebastian se posaba sobre él y por segunda vez en esa noche sintió deseos de golpear a ese chico, la primera, cuando le dijo a Kurt que todo aquello había sido un desliz y ahora lo detenía.

-Suéltame- Blaine a pesar de sonar tranquilo, sus ansias por seguir a Kurt estaban ahí.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Smythe posó su barbilla en el hombro de Anderson, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Blaine.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- Blaine se deshizo del agarre de Sebastian y lo encaró -Porque por tu culpa la persona que amo esta sufriendo.

Sebastian rió.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Escuché bien?- preguntó él burlonamente -No fui yo el que te llamo a ti, invito a su casa a "conversar de Warbler a Warbler" y terminó excitado pidiendo a gritos ser follado- la sonrisa de Smythe se agrandó cuando vio la expresión incrédula de Blaine al decir las cosas tan crudamente.

Blaine se dio media vuelta, tenía que hablar con Kurt, bajó las escaleras y Sebastian le seguía el paso.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse nuevamente al ver como Kurt lloraba en el hombro de su madre y como esta pedía disculpas por él.

-Kurt...- lo llamó desde la escaleras, su madre lo miraba con reproche y decepción.

-Me tengo que ir, me llamas luego, Blaine- Sebastian le había guiñado un ojo para retirarse por la puerta de la entrada principal y por tercera ocasión se contuvo de golpear al rubio que se había marchado.

Cuando Kurt se separó de su madre e indicó que se marchaba, él bajo las escaleras, quería conversar con él pero la fuerte mirada que la encantadora mujer le dedicó lo contuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-...cuando vuelva hablaremos de esto Blaine Anderson- su madre y el chico que amaba habían salido, dejándolo hundirse sólo en su miseria.

Subió corriendo a su habitación y en un arranque de rabia y desesperación comenzó a lanzar todo lo que veía, sus discos, libros, sábanas, ropa y entre otras cosas habían sido victimas del arranque de emociones mezcladas del chico.

Se lanzó a su cama y tomó su teléfono móvil, llamando una y otra vez a Kurt, siempre sin escuchar otra voz que no sea la de la operadora indicando que podía dejar un mensaje de voz, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llamado hasta que por primera vez desde que empezó a marcar, su llamada había sido rechazada, volviendo a marcar indicó que el numero estaba ocupado y luego había sido apagado.

Su teléfono había sido estrellado contra la pared y gracias a Dios no impactó contra la mujer que abrió la puerta, aunque claro, sólo por centímetros de diferencia.

-Blaine Anderson, ni creas que te compraré un nuevo móvil- la mujer entró como pudo a la destrozada habitación, sentándose a un lado de su hijo.

Lily Anderson era una mujer comprensiva y amable, amaba a su hijo y haría lo que fuese por él, así eso implicase darle una lección lastimándolo en el camino porque sólo así sabía que a su hijo no se le olvidaría lo aprendido. Pero todo eso no quitaba el que se sintiera culpable, amaba a su hijo y había llegado a querer al novio de este como si de otro hijo se tratase.

-Blaine- le llamó su madre acariciando los rizos de su hijo.

-No estoy de humor- contestó este.

-Lo siento- su madre abrazó a su pequeño y este la miró sin entender -Fui yo quien llamo a Kurt, estaba en casa de una tal Mercedes a una cuadra de aquí, le marqué a su celular para que viniera a interrumpir lo que aquí ocurría.

Blaine se separó bruscamente de su madre y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que hiciste qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, tenía que hacerlo, Kurt no se merecía lo que le estabas haciendo Blaine, además no soy estúpida, sé muy bien que no es la primera vez que esto sucede, he visto como la semana pasada cubrías aquellas marcas en tu cuello con mi maquillaje- Blaine desvió la mirada -¿Ves lo que digo? ¿Cuántas veces lo has engañado con ese tal Sebastian? Dimelo- exigió la mujer.

-Dos veces-

-Te propinaría una bofetada que te volara los dientes si no fueras mi hijo- susurró la mujer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que las orbes de su hijo.

-Mamá, sé que he hecho las cosas mal y en serio lo lamento, aprendí mi lección y no volvera a suceder, quiero a Kurt, ¡No! Yo AMO a Kurt y no sé lo que haría si él no me perdona, yo...- sus palabras quedaron en el aire por tercera vez en la noche cuando su madre lo abrazó, Blaine ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su madre mientras olía el perfume de la mujer, sintiendo como su cuerpo se rendía ante el abrazo protector de Lily.

-No puedo asegurarte que regresaran o que siquiera Kurt te perdone, lo único que puedo decirte es que hables con él y le pidas perdón, prometas que nunca más lo harás- Blaine lloró, lloró por su estupidez, lloró por lo incierto que era su mañana ahora, y ¿por qué no? Lloró también porque temía perder a Kurt por completo.

Blaine se separó de su madre cuando se hubo calmado, le dio un beso y se levantó.

-Mamá voy a arreglar todo esto, te lo prometo- la sonrisa que le brindó aquella dulce mujer hizo que Blaine se llenara del _coraje_ que necesitaba, salió de aquella casa, tomó su auto y fue a casa de Kurt.

Cuando se encontraba en la esquina, vio como Kurt salía de su hogar en compañía de Dave Karafsky, este le abría la puerta del copiloto y Kurt ingresaba al auto, Dave se introducía en el automóvil y ambos se marcharon.

Esto a Blaine Anderson no le gustó para nada, nada que viniera de ese neanderthal le daba buena espina, así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación hubiera hecho.

Los siguió.

**CoNTiNuaRa...xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? -Rie- Aqui la versión y visión de Blaine. Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente será el último capítulo de este short-fic, todo eso de la infidelidad se me ocurrió cuando leí por ahí entre los rumores para el Klaine en esta temporada decían que Blaine se enamoraría de Sebastian lo que haría sufrir a Kurt -repito, son rumores- y como Sebastian es alguien que se va por lo carnal me imaginé esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a RR:<strong>

**Anixita:** jajaja si, me pareció un amor poner a la madre de Blaine con esta personalidad. Si, me dolió mucho poner a Kurt en una situación así pero es lo que pienso podría ocurrir con Sebastian en un futuro, ¿recuerdas como terminó el Finchel? ¿Porque Finn se había acostado con Santana? Sebastian es la versión masculina de Santana sólo que más descarado, por eso lo pasó lo que pasó en este fic. Adoré también al Sebastian de la serie, me pareció tan sexy y el villano perfecto. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto! XD

**Conniekirkland:** ¿en serio? No pense que habia hecho llorar a alguien. Sobre Sebastian, pues yo no lo odio, a fin de cuentas él es quien le dará emoción y drama al Klaine y por fa, no me golpees a mi Blaine, él no tiene la culpa de ser idiota en mi fic, en ese caso yo deberia recibir los golpes que desees dar y Dave no es feo, es cierto, no es el personaje más guapo de Glee pero es quien por ahora esta fuera del closet (Sigo esperando que Noah Puckerman se quiera liar a Kurt *-*) Espero te haya gustado la conti. Nos leemos pronto. XD

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson:** Yo cuando me enteré de Sebastian, en un inicio, hechaba chispas y gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Ese sujeto se acerca a Blaine y lastima a Kurt, yo lo castro -mirada sombría-" pero después entendí la idea de Murphy, ya era hora que el Klaine saliera de su etapa "Luna de miel" y entraran los problemas que siguen a cualquier pareja y era obvio que Kurt sufriría con la aparición de este personaje. Es un honor que me pongas entre tus favoritos, así que te doy las gracias. Espero te haya gustado la conti. Nos leemos pronto! XD

**candy:** Es muy cierto, las explicaciones sobran aquí, todo estaba más claro que el cristal y muy sínicamente Blaine pedía perdón, también me enojé mucho por eso pero de ahí me di un golpe mental porque era yo quien lo hacia actuar así -sonrisa boba- la actitud sobrada de Sebastian fue lo que Sebastian me dio a entender como era en la serie, cuando le propuso a Blaine tener sexo sin que Kurt supiera y sobre Dave, obviamente no lo maltratara, Dave ya salió del closet y ahora se entiende con Kurt, ya verás lo que ocurrirá con ellos en el siguiente cap ;) Espero te haya gustado la conti. Nos leemos pronto xD

**coffee-order: **Gracias por tu review, pues a mi me dejó en igual estado cuando la idea cruzó por mi loca cabeza, espero te haya gustado la segunda parte de este pequeño fic de tres capitulos, el que viene es el último. Sobre lo que hará Blaine para recuperarlo, eso lo dejo en incognita para el siguiente cap ;) Nos leemos pronto xD

**vickyyparkinson:** Gracias por tu review, aquí la continuacion, no había porque desesperarse, la escribí esta mañana en vez de prestar atención a clases de literatura, sobre Sebastian -sonrie de lado- si te soy sincera pensaba dejar en este fic al klaine como Blaine Y Kurt, es decir separados pero a decir verdad, me estoy reeplanteando la idea, si deseas saber que sucedera, tocará esperar al siguiente cap. Nos leemos pronto! XD

**giramundial:** Pues es un Klaine con toques de Kurtofsky y menciones de Seblaine, gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado la continuación y gracias por comentar. Nos leemos pronto xD

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página**

**Respuesta a reviews del capitulo anterior al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Blaine x Kurt, menciones de Sebastian x Blaine y Karafsky x Kurt.

**Título:** Infidelidad.

**Resumen:** No existe persona que nunca le haya sido infiel a su pareja y eso es algo que Kurt Hummel entendió por las malas y Blaine Anderson se lo demostró.

* * *

><p>Cuando tu pareja te es infiel es difícil volver a creer en aquella persona puesto que tu confianza se quiebra y una vez que se pierde es imposible recuperarla, al menos por completo. Esto es algo que Kurt Hummel sabía perfectamente y Blaine Anderson lo aprendió a la fuerza.<p>

-¿Hola? ¿Dave? Habla Kurt-

-!Hey! ¿Cómo asi me llamas a estas horas?- preguntó la voz jocosa al otro lado de la línea.

-Dave, yo sé que tú y yo no hemos tenido una historia muy alegre pero siento que eres la única persona que podrías escucharme- Kurt comenzaba a dudar si seguir aquel impulso era lo correcto.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Problemas en el paraiso?- preguntó el futbolista quien tomó el silencio de Kurt como una afirmativa.

-¿Crees que podrías venir a mi casa?- Dave le respondió con una afirmativa y anotó la dirección de la residencia Hummel-Hudson para luego cerrar la llamada.

Kurt apagó su celular.

Empezó a repasar lo que había ocurrido en esas dos horas y el mar de emociones que había sentido; decepción, tristeza, confusión, enojo. Todo en esa noche le resultaba pesado y recordar el pedido de la madre de Blaine le daba dolor de cabeza puesto que no quería cruzar palabra con ese chico que tan alto lo había elevado en las nubes y en cuestión de minutos lo había dejado caer sin paracaidas. Mentiría si dijese que todo esto no le dolía, como había dicho en casa de Blaine, él haría lo posible por superarlo pero aun así, el dolor esta ahí.

Poco a poco sus parpados se volvían más y más pesados, Morfeo tentaba sus sueños pero abrió sus ojos por completo al escuchar los furiosos gritos de su padre recriminando a alguien y fue cuando reaccionó.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y encontró a Dave Karafsky intentando explicarse que él no venía a hacer daño y como Carol hacía lo posible por evitar que Burt y Finn cayeran sobre el pobre chico.

-¡Largo de mi casa!- gritó Burt Hummel soltándose del brazo de su esposa para dirigirse al futbolista y fue ese el momento en que Kurt se interpuso entre su padre y Karafsky -Quítate Kurt- le ordenó.

-Papa, basta. Yo lo llamé- las expresiones incrédulas de sus familiares no se hicieron esperar -Para que se enteren, Dave es mi amigo, él se ha disculpado por lo ocurrido el año pasado y entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo y eso es algo entre él y yo, no pienso responder más preguntas- dijo esto último al ver como Finn tenía intensiones de preguntar más.

Tomó a Dave de la muñeca y salió de la casa.

-Siento hacerte pasar mal rato- Kurt se sentía apenado y vio como Karafsky le sonreía.

-No hay problema, lo entiendo perfectamente, fui yo el que inició mal todo- Dave cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación -Kurt, no es normal que me llames tan tarde, ¿Qué sucedio?

Kurt apartó su mirada del futbolista y susurró:

-¿Podemos hablar de eso en otra parte?- Dave asintió y lo guió hasta su auto, abriendole la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Sabes que puedes ser muy caballeroso cuando te lo propones? -Dave sonrió mientras Kurt ingresaba al auto.

-Pues sí, también puedo llegar a ser como un osito de peluche pero no lo soy con todo el mundo- respondió.

-Yo no soy todo el mundo- Kurt sonreía coquetamente siguiendo el hilo del ligue a broma.

-Touchè- Dave cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del piloto para empezar a conducir -¿A dónde?-

-Decide tú- contestó Kurt revisando los discos que había -No tienes buena música- Kurt chasqueó la lengua.

-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo para hablar, anda, suelta la sopa- Dave hablaba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y sin dejar de ver la carretera.

-Pues que quieres que te diga, terminé con Blaine- soltó de una y Karafsky de la impresión había frenado el auto a raya para ver a Kurt.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Escuché bien? Tú y el chico bajito terminaron- Kurt asintió -¿Por qué?

-Me engañaba con un chico de Dalton, Sebastian, ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando nos reencontramos en aquel bar, ese chico rubio que le coqueteaba a Blaine- Dave asintió sin dejar de mostrarse sorprendido -La madre de Blaine me llamó cuando estaba en casa de 'Cedes y me dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo en cuarto de Blaine, como estaba a una cuadra salí a comprobarlo y efectivamente así era, cuando llegué...- la voz de Kurt se fue quebrando y Dave lo notó, estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo en un abrazo, dejando que Kurt escondiera su rostro.

-Le dije muchas cosas, le dije que lo amaba pero que yo no iba a permitir que esto sucediera, que apesar de que él ha sido mi primer todo yo lo superaría, que no dejaría que alguien que no lo vale me dañe tanto pero... Pero ni yo mismo me creo, no sé como superarlo, él es mi primer amor correspondido.

Dave no sé que hacer, quiero correr, gritar, llorar, empezar de nuevo y perdonarlo pero al mismo tiempo deseo correr y abofetearlo, golpearlo hasta el cansancio y no perdonarlo jamas. No sé que hacer. Le dije también que podía seguir revolcándose con Sebastian porque no me importaba pero la realidad es que SI me importa. Fui un idiota, realmente creí que él me amaba.

Kurt estaba desecho, lloraba en el pecho de Dave quien acariciaba los castaños cabellos del chico aun sin creer que Blaine haya sido capaz de hacer sentir así al joven en sus brazos, aquel chico fuerte que no se desmoronaba fácilmente estuviera en ese estado, todo esto le había afectado en demasia.

Cuando Kurt se hubo calmado se separó de Dave, esquivando su mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento, arruiné tu camiseta- Dave le sonrió consiliadoramente.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias- susurró Kurt -Gracias por escucharme.

-No hay de que- Dave le sonrió y empezó a conducir de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kurt al cabo de un rato.

-Ya lo veras- Karafsky le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad.

Kurt no se había detenido un segundo a pensar en el tiempo que llevaban Dave conduciendo y era poco lo que le importaba aquello pero cuando el futbolista estacionó el auto frente a un pequeño bosquesillo fue cuando miró interrogante a Dave.

-Es una sorpresa, te gustará- contestó el bajando del auto seguido por Kurt, ambos se internaron en el pequeño bosque -Este es al lugar que vengo para relajarme, tiene su encanto y más de noche- Dave había cubierto los ojos del más bajo con sus manos hasta que llegaron a dicho lugar.

-Dave, es precioso- Kurt había quedado maravillado con aquella pequeña laguna de agua cristalina donde los árboles los rodeaban y millones de luces danzaban sobre el agua, las luciernagas iluminaban el oscuro lugar cuyas aguas eran rodeadas por centenares de flores de variedad de colores, era como salido de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Sí, verdad?- Dave se sentó sobre la hierva e invitó a Kurt a hacer lo mismo -Si te soy sincero, me siento feliz de que fuera a mí a quien llamaras y confiarás para contar todo esto. »Kurt, tú aun me gustas y no te voy a negar me alegró la noticia de que habías terminado con Blaine pero al ver como sufres, me duele también- Dave volteó a ver a Kurt quien se mostraba sorprendido -Sí Kurt, tú me gustas, yo no ando besando a chicos por hobby.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos para luego sonreír.

-Nunca me sentí la persona más atractiva del mundo, sé que mi presencia en el ambito sexual es aburrida, es decir mirame, yo...- Kurt se vio interrumpido por los labios de Dave, no fue un beso brusco como lo había sido en otros tiempos, este fue dulce e inseguro, fue un beso que Kurt correspondió, buscando en aquel contacto la sensación que los labios de Blaine le brindaba siempre.

-Lo siento, no me resistí, tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez más- suspiró Dave al serparse de Kurt -Sé que me estoy aprovechando de la situación pero, ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

Kurt iba a responder hasta el momento en que vio a Blaine salir de entre los árboles y levantar a Dave por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Por qué besas a MI novio? -Dave se incorporó de inmediato y de un solo golpe en las manos de Blaine hizo que este lo soltara.

-¿Disculpa?- Dave comenzó a sacudir la tierra de sus pantalones -Kurt no es más tu novio, Kurt es libre de salir con quien le parezca.

La mirada furiosa de Blaine en ningun momento flaqueó frente a aquel futbolista que le doblaba no solo en peso y altura sino también en fuerza, sabía que él había sido un bruto con Kurt, sabía que él le había robado el honor del primer beso del chico, sabía que ahora él y Kurt eran amigos íntimos y lo que más le dolía es saber que Dave tenía razón. Él ya no era nada de Kurt y viceversa y todo por su estupidez y calentura.

-Ese no es tu problema- escupió Blaine y fue ese el momento en que sintió el mismo dolor en su mejilla derecha, Kurt lo había vuelto a abofetear y lo miraba con superioridad.

-¿Acaso después de mi escena de celos tu zorrita se cansó de ti y te botó? Porque no veo otra razón por la que vengas a buscarme Anderson- Kurt destilaba veneno mientras se mantenía de pie frente a Blaine y Dave -Sinceramente eres de lo peor, ¿seguirme Blaine? ¿No tenías un mejor plan? ¿Por qué no eres más original? Pues déjame decirte que si vienes a explicarme nada pierdes tu tiempo.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- preguntó Blaine más calmado.

-Dave, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Anderson?- el futbolista lo pensó un momento para luego asentir, no sin antes abrazar a Kurt y susurrarle al oído:

-Estaré cerca por cualquier cosa pero si veo que las cosas comienzan a ponerse melosas entre ustedes me iré de inmediato- tras eso el chico le sonrió, guiñó un ojo y se retiró.

-Te equivocas Kurt, yo no pierdo mi tiempo, tampoco vengo a explicarte nada porque no pienso mentirte. Sí, me acosté con Sebastian y no, no fue la primera vez -Kurt no pretendía ocultar su asco.

-Es decir que cuando estabas conmigo, ¿Te acostabas con él? Eres un sínico.

-Kurt, yo con Sebastian me acosté dos veces, la primera fue hace una semana cuando borracho salí de Scandlas, esa fue la primera vez que te engañé, Sebastian y yo nos encontrabamos en secreto para besarnos y ese tipo de cosas, nunca dijimos más de cinco palabras.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Kurt se abrazó a si mismo en busca de confort.

-Porque si quiero que me perdones tengo que contarte todo, ser sincero.

»Kurt, cuando besaba a Sebastian no sentía lo que siento al besarte a ti, tus labios me transmiten amor, seguridad, confianza, el tenerte en mis brazos era estar en la gloria, tú eres _malditamente perfecto para mí_ y yo por imbécil caí en la tentación. Kurt nunca me había sentido deseado físicamente por alguien y eso me hizo sentir especial, Kurt yo en serio...

-Si, lo sientes, lo sé- lo interrumpió al borde de las lágrimas, Kurt desde el primer momento en que habia visto a Blaine fue un "Click" lo que escuchó, cuando lo detuvo en aquellas escaleras aquel chico le pareció demasiado atractivo y cuando cantó _Teenage Dream_ había sido su perdición, se sintió atraído por aquel muchacho de ojos avellana y cabellera engominada. Cuando Blaine lo rechazó en San Valentin su corazón quebró, cuando pensó haber superado aquello, Blaine besa a una de sus mejores amigas y lo poco que había logrado sanar volvio a sangrar pero Kurt Hummel había visto el cielo cuando Blaine lo besó por primera vez y había conocido la _miseria_ cuando descubrió que Blaine lo engañaba.

-Kurt, yo te amo- Blaine se acercó a Kurt para tomar sus manos pero este lo apartó.

-Ese no es mi problema- le respondió.

-Y sé que tú me amas- Blaine lo abrazó y Kurt comenzó a forcejear.

-Ese es mi problema, TÚ mataste el amor que tenía por ti, ¿sabes una cosa? No estoy tan necesitado como para tener que rebajarme a ser el tapete de alguien Anderson- le gritaba en el forcejeo mientras las lágrimas de impotencia bajaban por sus mejillas -¡Suéltame!

-No, no te soltaré Kurt- Blaine acorraló a Kurt contra un árbol y tomó su barbilla -Dime que no me quieres más, dime que te suelte, dime que desaparezca de tu vida y dímelo todo mirándome a los ojos.

Kurt temblaba bajo Blaine, obligado a verlo y sin poder apartar la mirada, como mentiría si flaqueaba solo con pensar en decir todo eso.

-Dilo y me iré...- pidió Blaine en un susurró y poco a poco acercándose a los labios de Kurt -Apartame si es lo que realmente quieres...- susurró sobre sus labios y sintiendo como Kurt se tensaba bajo él, tomó la mano del chico y la guió hasta su propio pecho para que Kurt sintiese los latidos de Blaine.

-Tú me pones así Kurt, nadie y repito NADIE me hace sentir como tú y es por que TE AMO solo a ti- con cada palabra Kurt podía sentir la respiración de Blaine sobre la suya, los labios de ambos rosarse y el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Blaine bajo su palma.

Blaine terminó por desaparecer la distancia entre ambos, besando delicadamente los labios de Kurt, tímidamente buscando ser aceptado por este, Blaine pedía permiso para ingresar en aquella boca tan conocida por él y anhelada. Kurt no dudó en ceder, enrredando su brazo libre (aquel que no tocaba el pecho de Blaine) al rededor de su cuello y sus dedos entre los rizos. Ambos saborearon la gloria, para muchos, un beso es algo simple pero para ellos en este momento era volver a comenzar de cero, conociéndose de nuevo.

Cuando Blaine se separó de Kurt lo vio directamente a los ojos, con un tono cereza en sus palidas mejillas, sus labios sonrojados y su respiración agitada. Condenadamente sexy.

Cuando Blaine vio a Kurt se dio un golpe mental, cómo podía haber ido a acostarse con Sebastian si tenía a alguien tan bello como Kurt a su lado y lo mejor era que entre ellos no era solo sexo, porque para Blaine y Kurt, aquello era hacer el amor. Y Blaine lo abrazó, como si su vida dependiece de su respuesta, su voz salió lastimera y suplicante.

-¿Me perdonas?- hubo un momento de silencio y Blaine pensó que lo había arruinado hasta que sintió los brazos de Kurt rodear su espalda.

-Aunque te perdone la herida ahí estará, Blaine, yo no puedo volver a confiar en ti-

-Haré lo que sea para sanarla, no importa si no confias en mí porque no necesitaras procuparte, yo no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, yo te amo Kurt- Blaine sintió como su hombro comenzaba a humedeserse, sabía que eran las lágrimas que Kurt llevaba rato intentando contener y no le pudo importar menos si su ropa se arruinaba.

-Yo tambien te amo Blaine-

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Tal vez...- susurró "Tal vez... Yo soy el estúpido por volver a confiar en ti" pensó "Tal vez yo soy el tonto por amarte tan ciegamente" y dejó correr una última lágrima para luego ver hacia el cielo y preguntarle a la luna si hacia lo correcto perdonándolo.

**FiN**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Mucho drama verdad? Aquí mi final, un final abierto ;) lo hubiese publicado antes sino fuese porque por el colegio y porque cuando iba a publicar mi internet decide tomarse vacaciones ;_;

**Nota:** Algunas piensan que Dave Karafsky es un villano, si, en su momento también lo pense, por cargarsela con el Glee club, pero tras saberse lo de su homosexualidad yo llegué a comprender al personaje, es como Santana, él tenía miedo de aceptarse y al ver que Kurt era orgulloso de lo que él temía le sentía envidia y reflejaba su miedo en el abuso, en el bullying. En Never been Kisses, realmente le sentí lástima, en Born This way lo comprendí y fue en Prom Queen cuando lo llegué a apreciar, es un personaje maravilloso cuando se lo llega a comprender, es por eso que en mis fics nunca y repito NUNCA será villano, no puedo pintármelo así...

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a RR:<strong>

**coffee-order: **Pues si, sólo fueron tres capítulos, en realidad este fic había iniciado con la idea de ser un one-shot donde Kurt no perdonase a Blaine, que todo terminase pero no pude, mis dedos se detenían en el teclado sólo de pensarlo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, y ya has visto como Blaine reaccionó, es como me imaginé que reaccionaría ante una situación así. Me alegraría leer tu opinión de este capítulo también. Espero te haya gustado, Nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**Mori Asakura**: Pues si, es excitante ver a Blaine con chupetones, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, portandose salvaje y... -dejando volar su mente (*¬*)-. Bueno, en fin, siento desepcionarte pero tal vez en este capítulo no se viera lo que pedías, Flashbacks de lo ocurrido, tal vez en otra ocasión lo haga, como un extra o como fic Seblaine, pero tan sólo tal vez. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**Washuuwa:** Actualizacion lista. Si, Kurt es mil, no, un billón de veces mejor que Sebastian, aunque sé que en la serie Ryan tiene pensado hacer que Blaine se enamore de Sebastian todas sabemos que Kurt es mucho mejor para Blaine. Pues si lo pienso bien Blaine no sufrió mucho mas que la desesperación al ver a Kurt besar a Dave y el pensar que pudo haber perdido a Kurt por una simple calentura. Pues como has visto, el final es completamente Klaine, tenía pensado no dejar juntos a Blaine y Kurt pero luego me arrepentí porque dije "Si Ryan nos separa el Klaine las Klainers debemos mantener junta a la pareja en el fandom". Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**Candy:** Jejeje, si, un poco repetitivo el capítulo anterior pero necesitaba plasmar la versión de Blaine ante lo ocurrido y debía iniciar desde ahí y pues si, era obvio que Blaine le había sido infiel antes, de otra forma no habría llamado tan campante a Sebastian y traído a su casa. Me pareció lo más correcto darle a Blaine a conocer que hasta su propia madre estaba en desacuerdo con lo que le hacía a Kurt. Lo de Dave, ciertamente no fueron besos apasionados (Dave podrá ser un personaje que aprecie mucho y lo quiera pero no me lo pinto besando a Kurt nuevamente). Sobre el rumor de Glee acerca del Klaine, yo en lo personal si que quiero ver mucho celos por parte de Blaine, todo por ser un idiota, ¡ja!¿Lastimando a Kurt? Si pudiera yo misma lo hacia entrar en razón. Espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**Giramundial:** Pues, Si, Kurt es lo más sexy del mundo, pero Blaine es la primera vez que se sentía deseado por alguien más y eso es chocante y confunde a uno porque, siendo sinceros, Ohaio no es un lugar donde los gays sobren y se anden diciendo unos a otros "Hey, estás como quieres" y Blaine se sintió confundido por esa atracción de alguien más por su persona. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**acm2099**: He decidido contestar ambos reviews aquí mismo. Si bien es cierto no soy muy amiga del Kurtofsky, pero eso no significa que no me guste el personaje de Dave Karafsky, es más, adoro al personaje. Y si, en el fandom al español se trata muy cruelmente a Dave tal vez por su actitud en la serie, es un personaje complejo al que al parecer solo se le ha visto el lado negativo pero en si es un personaje maravilloso. Pienso igual respecto a lo que podría ser la causa de un futuro Seblaine, Blaine cae en la confusión gracias a sentirse deseado por alguien más porque en donde viven es muy poco común el que alguien de su mismo sexo y sexualidad sea tan directo respecto a estos temas. Kurt a mi parecer un personaje precioso que a pesar de toda la basura que la vida le lance en el camino sigue con la cabeza en alto sin dejarse vencer.

»Kurt en cierta forma aun dudaba de si perdonarlo era lo correcto, pero aun así, su amor por Blaine es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarse con los ojos vendados y intentar volver a confiar en él. Dave no le da buena espina, eso era obvio, es decir, ¿A quién le daría buena espina que tu novio destrozado por tú culpa salga con alguien a desahogar sus penas, alguien que sabes fue tras tu novio no hace mucho? Yo en lo personal me considero parte de ese 2% de las Gleeks que ven a Dave con buenos ojos. Dave NUNCA dañaría a Kurt, pues si bien no mostré un final para Dave y para Sebastian si me gustaría que estos dos personajes en la serie tuvieran su happy ending y quien sabe, tal vez terminen juntos o como Seblaine y Kurtofsky, en la mente de Ryan todo es posible y las Gleeks tenemos que estar al filo de la silla esperando el desenlace. Y como todos los personajes, son humanos capaces de cometer errores, sentirse menos, de perdonar y de guardar rencores, eso es lo que quise mostrar en los primeros capis. Espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**ConnieKirkland**: Si, como dije antes, aun espero por que mi Puckurt se haga realidad. Y si no te dejo golpear a Blaine es solo porque Darren es su actor y realmente amo a Darren, es tan sexy! No odies a Sebastian, podrá ser un tipo muy carnal y en estos momentos con malas intensiones, pero no es malo, nadie es malo por naturaleza, Sebastian es un personaje como Santana, que si bien no se oculta y hace pública su homosexualidad y es un personaje que en si lo muestran como la tentación de Blaine, Sebastian es un personaje que necesita es pisar tierra firme y ser ubicado (no a golpes), Ryan tendrás sus porques para introducir este personaje. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**Marierux:** Dave es un buen chico, hay que llegar a comprenderlo bien, eso es todo y Blaine cometió un error, Kurt ama demasiado a Blaine como para no perdonarlo y Sebastian es un personaje que necesita dirección para que no se porte como una "zorra ofrecida", y en si la culpa no recae solo en Blaine, sino en Sebastian e indirectamente en Kurt, Blaine por caer en la tentación, Sebastian por ofrecerse y Kurt por no exteriorizar hacia Blaine el como lo atraía no sólo sentimentalmente sino físicamente hablando y no estar atento a su pareja. No te preocupes, yo también soy de las que rayan a los personajes cuando algo me choca. Espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

Thislike: Obvio está mal el que Blaine haya sido infiel y Kurt bien pudo haber ido a hacer lo mismo que Blaine pero con Dave, ya sabes, serle infiel, no lo hizo, Kurt buscaba a alguien que le escuchara y entendiera. Muchas veces pensé en que Blaine no se merece a Kurt, Kurt es una persona que ha sufrido mucho, que siempre tiene que limpiar la basura que cae en su camino y seguir con la frente en alto mientras que Blaine decide huir, no sólo por refugiarse a Dalton sino también por como huyó en el capítulo Blame it on the alcohol. Sebastian es la versión masculina de Santana, alguien que se va por lo carnal hasta que encuentra a la persona indicada, en el caso de Santana es Britt y en de Sebastian no sabría decirlo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
